End Of Days (Holy Name)
Ordo Armageddon: The Order of Armageddon is a small but popular Order with a large following among the Initiated. The Order, as its name suggests, concerns itself with the end of the world, especially with the idea of the Final Battle between the Light and the Darkness. While the Order seems genuinely concerned with fighting for the Light, their fixation on the last days has led some to wonder whether the Order as a whole is attempting to stave off the End Times... or hasten their arrival? Fatalist Degrees Facts: -Members of the Order of Armageddon are called "Enders" or "Fatalists." -Fatalists fill several roles: they are often like Scribes because they pour through religious texts and prophecies to discern new truths about God's predictions of the End Times. They are also warriors, ever vigilant against the rise of the Antichrist. And they are also a proud member of the Ecclesiastical Orders, and will gladly throw that weight around if given the chance too. -The Order of Armageddon has a large and popular following. The breakout best sellers of the Left Behind book series proves that beyond any doubt. -Unfortunately, because they are so tight knit, and their favored topic so bizarre to secular people, the Order of Armageddon often comes across as being very cult-like. When Fatalists start talking about their chosen topic, even other Adepts will give them worrying looks. -The Order tends to stick to religious subcultures, especially the Christian and Islamic subcultures. Most of their recruits come from such places, and the Order holds immense sway there. -The Fatalists are the natural allies to the Order of Fundamentalists. The two are often held to be sister Orders to each other. The Fatalists also have a close relationship with the Order of Prophets, since so much of their time is spent pouring over prophetic texts. -The Order does suffer from a strain of extremists who believe that it is their solemn duty to hasten the arrival of Armageddon. By ushering in God's Judgement upon the world, the Enders will freeing the world of the Darkness, once and for all. -Every now and then, a member of the Order will rise up and declare that the End is upon us. Such people have always been proven wrong (so far), but that doesn't stop many of them from causing quite the fracas in the process. Such religious leaders often gather large crowds of the devout and curious, and their wild emotional states may spread. More than one Fatalist has led to social upheaval because of his dire predictions. -Nostradamus was a powerful and influential member of the Order of Armageddon. -The Fatalists have a deep respect for all of the Bible, but when your organization is dedicated to studying the End of the World, it stands to reason that you're going to spend more time on the Book of Revelation than any other. -The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are also strongly associated with this Order of Adepts, as is the comet Wormwood. -The Order of Armageddon is naturally distrustful of the Ruling Orders because they associate them with the establishment (which is fundamentally correct, by the way). Unfortunately for the Ruling Orders, when the Antichrist arises, it is predicted he will subvert the establishment and use it to usher in the End Times. Because of this, Fatalists feel distrust towards the Ruling Orders. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-armageddon/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armageddon -http://www.endtime.com/armageddon/ -http://www.christiancinema.com/catalog/default.php?cPath=180_29 -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_apocalyptic_films Video References: Category:God